


No Message in a Bottle

by Hecate



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: Sometimes, Gamora sends Nebula messages.





	No Message in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



Sometimes, Gamora sends Nebula messages.  
   
They are filled with stories about the Milano and the people flying with her, about Groot growing and Peter's music and all the times Rocket stole a leg or an eye or an arm from some unsuspecting idiot.

Nebula won't care about any of this.  
   
But it's easy for Gamora to talk about, and her sister wouldn't return to her even if Gamora asked her to. Not until Thanos is dead. So Gamora doesn't write "Come back", doesn't write "Be careful".

Writes about Drax and Mantis instead and hopes that Nebula understands her message anyway.


End file.
